Wall Scroll
by Liz Webber
Summary: Title subject to change Daisuke was a simple village boy until a werefox decided to try and kill. Now he's changed and needs to cope. Not mention he was a preist and an alchemist after him. More inside.


A/N: Ho-kay, well here's one of my DNangel fanfics :) Let me tell you just a bit about whats going on here. I'm using the charecters from DNangel to create an orignial story based off of one of my friends DNangel wall scrolls. It takes place when science was just getting really popular but there still is a traditional small village out there. the country this tkes place in would probably be Europe, because Japan's time period was much different then Europes in this time and wouldn't really fit with the story. I'm not really sure what type of setting i was going for, just a Dragula type i sappose ANYWAYS... to end this, i have to say I'm using Vampire ledgends from original sterotypes, The Last Vampire, and Hellsing (the manga). So don't get freaked out at the end... its from another vampire book I've read. I discourage evil critism, just constructive critism here. AND NOTHING ABOUT MY GRAMMER OR SPELLING!

Disclaimer: I AM THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF DNANGEL! ha ya right! of coarse i don't own it!

* * *

The setting is winter of 1543 in a forest just outside a small village.

* * *

Waking from his day dreams, Daisuke found his feet carrying him deep into the forest that surrounded his village. He rubbed his arms in an attempt to heat them in the cold of the winter, but no such luck. He had decided to take a nice walk earlier on that evening, taking a break from the chaos happening in the small village. Everyone seemed angry with someone and a monster had come by a killed Farmer's cow. What Daisuke found strange about this was, as the Farmer claimed, the cow's blood had been completely drained. He didn't pay much attention to the story, though, because Farmer was as crazy as he was old. Beside that, Daisuke had learned as a young lad not to believe much of the stories that originated from the tavern, on the fact the most of the men in there where drunk and trying to impress someone near by with the bogus story. 

He sighed and took in the cold air. It was like taking a cool, refreshing, drink. But there was a tingle on the back of his neck, as if someone was following him, and it was starting to disturb him. He paused to make sure no one was behind him and was reassured by the empty trail. He shrugged and moved on then paused again as his ears caught a noise to his left.

_Rustle, rustle_.

Daisuke turned around, slightly annoyed.

"Who's there?" he questioned aloud. No response. Daisuke ignored it and began to walk again. Then…

_Rustle, rustle, rustle._

"Who's there!?" Daisuke this time almost yelled. He was begging to get a little paranoid and it showed in his voice. The clouds moved over in the sky to reveal the full moon of the night and shone light through the trees, upon the bush that began to rustle again. Daisuke peered at it expecting a rabbit or a small critter to come out. Unfortunately he guessed wrong as a tall dark figure began to emerge from the bush. He looked at in wide eyes and began to tremble. It wasn't the fact that it was tall and had just popped out of the bushes that made him scared. No, it was the fact that it was a pissed off looking, fox that was standing as if it where human! Or almost human.

Daisuke turned right away and headed in the opposite direction. The were-fox that had came out of the bushes, gave out a small bark and growled. It jumped after him and was right on his tail immediately. He kept on running hearing the panting and foot steps of the monster as if they where pounding in his head. He ran faster, eyes tearing up from the cold air, breathe showing as he gasped for more. The fox still right there, ready to kill.

"Get away!" he screamed and started running faster. But it wouldn't heed to his plea. "Gah!" Daisuke let out as a rock took up his foot. Daisuke fell face first into the dirt. He tried to scramble away but the fox pinned him down. He managed to turn around and face the beast that now seemed to greedily smile. It opened its mouth and lunged its head right into Daisuke's shoulder, tearing a huge chunk of flush off. Daisuke let out a cry, but he knew no one could hear him. He could feel mass amounts of blood running down his arm. He shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the fox enjoy him as if he where a meal fit for a king.

"Kitsune, your hunt is over!" Daisuke rolled his eyes to a tree branch where a tall man stood upon it. His face was hidden by shadows but Daisuke could tell he was trying to show off while saving him. Or was he saving him? No the less, Daisuke was glad to see that someone had come.

"You aren't the boss of me, Dark," Kitsune growled, with an extra hiss on the name Dark. Her name was apparently Kitsune. How suitable, Daisuke thought.

"Seeing as you try to control me, I think it's only fair that I save a boy from your teeth," Dark seem to float down from the branch. He roughly grabbed the fox's snout and came face to face with it. Daisuke now could see bit of his face. The moon made it look much paler then it probably was, and it contrasted well with the deep purple hair.

"Get away from the boy. You come back to the village with blood and they'll think that you're the killer of Farmer's cow," he smirked and shoved the snout away. The fox growled.

"I'm hungry and I'll do what I please! Fight me you Blood Sucker! We shall see whose meal this it" the fox got up off of Daisuke and faced Dark. Dark sighed and ran fingers through his hair.

"Do I have to?" he whined

"YES!" snapped the fox

"Fine," he sighed and let Kitsune have the first move. It charged at him with full speed but Dark merely moved a slight bit to the side, took up its arm and twisted up and behind its back. It whined and tried to squirm away but it was no use.

"It's too bad you have to go, and this fight was getting interesting too. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, bounty hunter." And with that said, Dark took the scruff of the were-fox and tossed it a good 3 feet away from him.

"You can have the meal this time, but I will kill you one day," Kitsune glared at Dark who only began to chuckle

"That will happen win the farmers pigs fly! Ya old bag," Kitsune flipped Dark of with a furry finger and disappeared into the dark forest.

Dark turned to Daisuke who could only lay there. He bent down beside the boy and touched his fingers to the wound. Daisuke gasped. Dark looked at his, now, bloody fingers and licked them. He smacked his lips as if tasting the blood for ingredients.

"I can taste that you are dieing rapidly thanks to the little wound you got there. Oh, and such delicious blood too," Dark looked at the wound with a slight lust in his eyes. "Should I just sit and wait till you die to take it? Perhaps I could put you out of your misery. The Angels await you know," Dark looked up a branch. Daisuke couldn't see what Dark saw. Two angels dressed in black, sat on a tree branch. They scowled at Dark, he only smiled back. "I think I may have an idea," he ran his hand down the side of Daisuke's face and to his chin, lifting it up so it was closer to his face. "Why should we waste such youth?" he questioned no one in particular. "I could offer you another life, one that would not end anytime soon, nor run out of excitement." He smiled and looked into Daisuke's dying eyes. "Do you accept this offer?"

"I…" Daisuke muttered. Dark looked deeper in his eyes.

"You…?" he whispered, eager to hear his answer

"I… I want to live…" he whispered and drifted off. Dark smiled.

"Then it will be a pleasure to share my blood with you," He took up Daisuke's limp arm a tore a hole in the wrist where a large vein lay, and did the same with his own wrist. Blood began to pour out of both wrist and quickly dark pressed the two writs together so that their blood would run through each other. He smiled delightfully as the blood rushed back and forth between the veins. It was a shame the poor boy was unconscious and had to miss out on the experience.


End file.
